O Movimento de Uma Mão
by Nanna Black
Summary: Uma tragédia reaproxima Brooke e Lucas. BL, NH. One shot, completo. Tradução.


**Título Original:** The Movement Of A Hand

**O Movimento de Uma Mão**

_Por BrookenLucas12_

Mesmo em seu lugar no fundo do saguão, com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos e nublada, ele a ouviu.

E não era como se ele tivesse ouvido a voz dela, gritando por ele. Ele ouviu seus passos. O som de seus saltos batendo contra o assoalho. E, imediatamente, ele soube que era ela.

**"Lucas!" **E ali estava ela. O cabelo escuro emoldurando o rosto perfeito, os olhos castanhos brilhando cheios de medo. Brooke Davis estava ali.

Mais que qualquer coisa, Lucas se controlou para não chorar. Não desmoronar em soluços histéricos. Ele tinha que ser forte.

Ela envolveu os braços esbeltos ao redor de seu corpo muito maior, e ele se sentiu desmoronando neles.** "Tudo bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu prometo, estou aqui pra você".**

Aquelas eram as palavras mais reconfortantes que ele tinha ouvido o mês todo.

* * *

Ela manteve a promessa.

Brooke estava quase sempre no hospital quando Lucas estava. Trazendo comida, café e revistas. Ela sempre estava tentando distraí-lo. Tentando ajudá-lo a esquecer que seu irmão estava inconsciente em um coma.

Nem sempre funcionava, mas às vezes ela conseguia enredá-lo.

Quase um mês tinha passado, e Nathan ainda não tinha acordado.

Quase um mês tinha passado, e Lucas ainda não tinha ligado para Haley.

Ele quisera ligar. Deus, ele quisera ligar tanto. Mas, em algum recesso de sua mente, ele não se permitia trair os mais intensos desejos de seu irmão.

**"Sabe"**, Brooke disse de repente de seu lugar ao lado dele,** "tenho certeza de que, se você ligasse para ela, se sentiria mais confortável consigo mesmo".**

Lucas virou a cabeça para ela. **"Como sabe que eu estava pensando na Haley?"**

**"Acho que aprendi a ler a sua mente, Menino Pensativo"**, ela riu, devolvendo sua atenção para a revista.

* * *

Algumas semanas depois, Lucas ligou para Haley.

Ele pediu desculpa por não ligar antes, e ela chorosamente prometeu estar no próximo avião.

Depois, ele visitou Nathan, pedindo desculpas por trair sua vontade, mas explicando que era para o melhor. Que, assim que Haley voltasse, eles logo ficariam felizes.

Brooke o observou da porta, com uma mão apertada com firmeza sobre o peito. Nunca tinha visto o garoto demonstrar tanto amor por alguém, e não podia dizer que isso não trazia lágrimas a seus olhos.

Lucas era devotado a Nathan. E, depois de tudo que o irmão Scott de cabelos escuros tinha feito com que ele passasse, ela estava francamente surpresa.

Mas achava que Lucas sempre tinha sido uma pessoa melhor.

* * *

Assim que Haley chegou, ela estava no quarto de Nathan todas as horas. Brooke não tinha certeza se já tinha visto-a ir embora.

Lucas sorriu fracamente.** "Tomei a decisão correta, não foi?"**

Ela correu a mão pelos fios curtos dele. **"Tomou sim".**

Ficaram calados, então.

Faziam isso freqüentemente. Observavam as pessoas irem e virem, discutindo termos médicos, e dando notícias às famílias, que um ente querido não tinha resistido, ou que ia ficar bem.

Lucas foi o primeiro a falar. Brooke imaginou que tinham se passado 15 minutos.

**"Estou com medo, Brooke".**

**"Como pode?"**

**"Porque acho que o Nathan não vai acordar".**

Ela riu.** "Não seja bobo. Ele vai ficar bem".**

E pousou a cabeça no ombro dele, confiante.

Mas, quando ele não estava olhando, seu sorriso sumiu.

* * *

Dois meses e meio tinham se passado, e o médico começou a desenganar Nathan.

Foi mais ou menos nessa época que Brooke e Lucas passavam mais tempo na capela, rezando por ele.

Haley aparecia algumas vezes, mas Brooke tinha quase certeza que era porque ela não podia mais suportar o hospital.

Nem ela podia, na verdade.

Tinha um cheiro de morte, de desespero. O hospital não era um lugar de felicidade.

* * *

Brooke e Lucas faziam as tarefas juntos.

Eles aprenderam os nomes das várias enfermeiras e de muitos médicos. Aprenderam quais eram simpáticos; quais não eram.

Passavam as noites na casa de Karen, juntos, muitas vezes, deitados de olhos abertos na cama de Brooke, e discutindo quase tudo que havia para ser discutido.

Às vezes, ele se perguntava por que ela ficava tanto com ele.

Ele esperava que fosse porque ela sentisse algo por ele, mas sabia que provavelmente era por causa do bem-estar de Nathan.

* * *

O aniversário de Nathan passou.

Lucas, Haley, Brooke e Peyton o visitaram, e deram uma festinha para ele. Tinham presentes para ele, colocaram-nos na mesa para quando ele acordasse.

Beijaram-no, abraçaram-no. Seguraram sua mão, pediram que ele acordasse.

Nada mudou.

* * *

Brooke encontrou-se observando Lucas enquanto ele dormia na cadeira ao seu lado.

Do outro lado, Peyton deu uma risadinha.

**"Que foi?"**

**"Você está a fim do Lucas Scott de novo"**, a loira provocou.

**"Não estou não"**, Brooke devolveu.

**"Ah tá"**, Peyton cruzou os braços.** "Bom, então os seus olhos estão me enganando".**

* * *

Era verão.

A escola acabou e os adolescentes ficaram malucos, expressando seu grande contentamento. E daí que Nathan Scott não estava por perto? Eles ainda estavam vivos.

Brooke olhou para fora pela janela do hospital, desejosamente, e Lucas disse baixinho, **"Você devia ir".**

Ela se virou para ele.** "Não, eu quero ficar".**

**"Por quê? Nós dois sabemos que o Nathan não vai acordar hoje".**

**"Por você"**, ela disse delicadamente, esticando a mão e tocando a dele.

* * *

O movimento de uma mão começou tudo.

As borboletas em seu estômago. Seu coração sempre falhando uma batida.

Todos seus sentimentos anteriores estavam de volta e, apesar de ela não admiti-los para ninguém, não havia como negá-los.

Ela se perguntou se Lucas sabia. Perguntou-se se ele se importava. Decidiu que ele provavelmente ainda estava a fim de Peyton.

* * *

Lucas estava começando a duvidar. Cinco meses depois, seu irmão ainda não tinha acordado.

Era engraçado: um pequeno acidente quase tinha matado-o, e provavelmente tinha o impedido de acordar de novo.

Haley estava tão deprimida. Ela mal comia. Mal dormia. Parecia tão cansada. Tão desgastada. Ele podia dizer que ela se culpava.

De certo modo, ele também.

Brooke também estava cansada. E, apesar de ela dizer que queria ficar, Lucas sabia que ela queria ir para a praia. Ser capaz de sorrir sem se sentir culpada.

Na verdade, ele estava incerto se podia ficar ali muito mais tempo. Seu corpo ansiava por sentir um ar quente com cheiro de fresco. Ele queria comer uma refeição comprida.

Queria jogar basquete.

* * *

Brooke amava Lucas.

Ela tinha certeza disso agora. Mesmo em seu estado arrasado e devastado, ela o amava.

E ela queria declarar-se, mesmo não sabendo como.

Um dia, ele entrou no saguão com comida do Wendy's. Ela podia ter morrido de felicidade.

Colocando-a na frente dela, ele suspirou,** "Achei que podíamos comer-"**

Ela o agarrou. Passou os braços no pescoço dele, e jogou o corpo sobre o dele, apertando os lábios nos dele. Ele ficou surpreso, mas demorou segundos para reagir. Passou um braço na cintura dele, passando o outro nos cabelos dela, e aprofundou o beijo.

Eles ficaram assim, no chão, por minutos.

Uma das enfermeiras de plantão riu quando sua amiga lhe passou uma nota de vinte.

**"Isso mesmo, vamos pagando. E diga ao Benny e à Monica que eles enfim se acertaram. E que eu quero meu dinheiro em cash".**

* * *

O verão estava quase no fim.

Lucas e Brooke eram inseparáveis. Apesar de ainda passarem a maior parte do tempo no hospital, eles estavam um pouco mais felizes.

E estavam muitíssimos apaixonados.

Seu romance lembrava-os do quanto eles tinham sorte. Mas isso não mudava a essência do problema.

Suspirando, Brooke fez carinho no braço de Lucas.

**"Luke?"**

**"Oi?"**

**"Você sabe o que precisamos fazer, certo?"**

**"Sei".**

* * *

Era difícil. Quase impossível.

Mas o aperto de Brooke em sua mão o encorajava.

**"Não quero fazer isso, Brooke"**, ele disse, apavorado. Olhava para a porta à sua frente.

**"Eu sei, amor. Não precisa..."**

**"Não, preciso sim. Chegou a hora".**

Ela beijou o rosto dele.** "Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui".**

As palavras que ela falou há meses ressoaram em seu cérebro, e ele sorriu para ela, acenando bem devagar.** "Eu sei. E te amo".**

**"Também te amo".**

E então chegou a hora.

Lucas abriu a porta. Ali estava seu irmão, parecendo magro e fraco. E Haley, olhando para ele de uma das cadeiras duras ao lado da cama.

Ela virou a cabeça para Lucas, fungou e então a virou de novo.

Engolindo em seco, Lucas sentou-se à esquerda de Nathan, pegando a mão do irmão nas suas. Repentinamente com medo de como seria sentir a mão de Nathan, ele mudou de idéia, deixando a mão inerte na cama, desconfortavelmente.

**"Eu o amo, Nathan"**, sua voz cedeu.** "E eu sei que nós nunca dissemos isso um para o outro, porque seria – estranho, mas eu o amo. Você é meu melhor amigo, e meu irmão. Meu irmão..."**

**"E isso vai ser muito duro para mim. Mas eu sei que é o que precisa ser feito. Eu não queria fazer isso, eu juro. Mas é que já faz meses. E você nunca se mexeu. Tudo o que eu quis, por tanto tempo quanto posso me lembrar, era que você acordasse. Achei que, depois que seu aniversário passasse, você acordaria. Quero dizer, você tem 18 anos agora, cara.**

**"Mas acho que isso não vai acontecer, por mais que eu queira. Quero que você acorde, mas acho que você não vai. Assim, estou aqui para me despedir. Para dizer que eu lamento muito que eu o conheci de verdade apenas por um ano, e não pelos 18 anos que devíamos ter passado juntos. Eu lamento que o Dan tenha sido um péssimo pai para nós dois, e eu lamento que você e a Haley não tiveram tempo para me dar sobrinhos ou sobrinhas"**

**"Eu lamento que você não se tornou a lenda do basquete que deveria se tornar. Eu lamento que isso seja o fim. Mas eu quero que você saiba que não me arrependo de qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido entre a gente. Eu o amo, Nathan. E a vida não vai ser a mesma sem você aqui".**

Lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto.** "Adeus, irmãozinho".**

O coração de Brooke se despedaçou, e Haley tentava parar de chorar.

E, de repente, Lucas viu uma mão se mover.

E então ele sentiu um aperto.


End file.
